Conciencia
by tenshi-no-tsuki14
Summary: El primerizo padre de familia, Sesshomaru Taisho, no puede evitar sentirse atraído por la joven niñera de su hijo. El problema: él está casado y ella es menor de edad. Es entonces cuando deberá decidir si hacerle caso a su conciencia o dejarse llevar.
1. Conciencia

LA CONCIENCIA

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen (en su mayoría) a Inuyasha de Rumiko Takahashi**_

Psd 1: No menciono su nombre en este capítulo, pero es Rin la que interactúa con Sesshomaru.

Psd 2: Los diálogos son las oraciones entre rayas: -xxxx- o -xxxx

PSD 3: Antes de leer podrían escuchar la canción: _"La conciencia"_ del señor Gilberto Santa Rosa (género salsa), solo si quieren :)

* * *

La observo, desde la mesa del comedor, volver a cargar a Tenshi, mi hijo. Este comienza a reír gustosamente, mostrando su primer diente, cuando ella roza su nariz con el suyo.

Es una escena tierna sin duda, pero a mí me molesta. Por qué mi hijo solo actúa así con ella, ni siquiera con su madre se porta tan _afable._ Y ni qué decir conmigo, cuando le presto atención hasta parece incomodarse. Qué extraño hijo mío. Pero no lo culpo, su madre y yo pasamos casi todo el día en el trabajo; así que supongo que no formamos la mayor parte de sus recuerdos; soy consciente que yo, claramente, no soy su persona favorita.

Quizás exagero.

-Ya se durmió- enuncia, en voz baja, la muchacha que hace un momento llenaba de mimos a mi hijo. La miro levantarse del sofá con el bebé en brazos, sí, definitivamente está bien dormido, hasta da suaves ronquidos. Se me acerca y se queda parada frente a mí.

Levanto una ceja al ver que no se mueve ni dice nada. No puedo evitar notar que, para ser una adolescente, luce algo… _maternal_.

-Creo que debería llevarlo a su cuna, señor- habla mientras señala con la mirada al niño en sus brazos.

Lo entiendo, ella no tiene la confianza (y mucho menos autorización) para subir al cuarto a dejar al bebé. Ya que su cuna se encuentra en la misma recámara que compartimos mi esposa y yo. Sara consideró que deberíamos compartir habitación con nuestro hijo por _seguridad._ Yo creo que fue su excusa para privarme del sexo en estos seis meses. Me irrito al recordarlo.

-Dámelo -dejo a un lado los papeles del trabajo que estaba leyendo y le extiendo los brazos para cargar a Tenshi. Él se remueve un poco por el movimiento. Pido internamente que no se despierte, ya que, si lo hace comenzaría a llorar estrepitosamente, y eso no podría soportarlo con la migraña que me cargo.

Ahora Tenshi está en mi brazos como un ligero peso muerto, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, así puedo escucho sus suspiros. Luce cansado, ella debió agotar todas sus energías con sus juegos infantiles.

-Espérame aquí -le pido/ordeno en voz baja a la niñera frente a mí. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

Llevo a Tenshi a su cuna, lo cubro con su manta marrón de _baby alpaca._ Activo el intercomunicador de bebés y me llevo su pareja abajo.

Al bajar, la encuentro recogiendo los juguetes del niño, son muchos para mi gusto, se malcriará.

Ella nota mi presencia, termina de recoger y colocar los juguetes en el corral del bebé.

-Ya debo irme, señor. Mañana tengo un examen de cálculo diferencial en la "u". - Tuerce un poco la boca al mencionar lo último.

De nuevo se queda quieta y muda en su sitio, expectante. No sé lo que espera.

-¿Adiós?- le digo mientras enarco una ceja. Ella dijo que ya tenía que irse.

Abre los ojos con sorpresa al notar el tono de mi voz. No tengo mucho tacto con los demás, lo sé.

-Eh…pues… - Parece que ella quiere decirme algo, pero no se atreve. Comienza a jugar con sus dedos índices, dudando si proseguir.

-¿Y bien? -hablo, tratando de apurarla.

-Necesito mi pago, señor -suelta al fin. -Es que tengo una deuda urgente que saldar mañana, no piense que lo estoy presionando. Yo podría esperarlos, lo juro.-Se explica apresuradamente al ver que tensé el rostro.- Pero… ni siquiera tengo para mi pasaje, hoy me vine a las justas. Hasta caminé un poco para llegar. Lo siento, señor. -Termina de hablar bajando la mirada, evitando mis ojos.

-No tienes que explicarte, debes recibir tu pago cada vez que vienes. -Le explico lo más tranquilamente. -¿Sara no lo hace? -la cuestiono.

-No señor. Quiero decir sí, sí lo hace. Es que como ella no está hoy sino usted, creí que…olvídelo, me confundo con lo que hablo. -Otra vez esas aceleradas respuestas.

-Entiendo, lamento no haberme dado cuenta que no te pagué. Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío _… al menos Tenshi ya se durmió -murmur_ o lo último. Saco mi billetera y le extiendo 50 dólares.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo cambio, señor Taisho.

-Quédate con el cambio.

-Muchos gracias, en serio.- Me contesta con una gran sonrisa.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora ya me voy… mmm, ¿desea que vuelva ma…? -Ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque justo sonó un rayo. Ahora comienza a caer la lluvia. Y muy fuerte.

-¡Oh no, dios! ¿Por qué justo ahora? -habla ella frunciendo el seño.

 _¡Pam!_ Otro rayo, incluso más fuerte que el anterior.

 _Waaaaa._ Comienza a sonar en el intercomunicador. Tenshi despertó.

-Espera a que mejore el tiempo, estas lluvias espontáneas no duran mucho. -Le indico el sofá con la barbilla para que se quede ahí. -Ahora vuelvo.- Le digo y voy con paso rápido al segundo piso a atender a mi hijo.

Entro al cuarto, encuentro a Tenshi en un mar de lágrimas, incluso está hipando. Solo se me ocurre cargarlo para calmarlo.

-Shhh, ya tranquilo, solo es la lluvia. -Lo mezo lo mejor que puedo. Pero Tenshi no se calma. Creo que hasta está llorando más fuerte.

 _Maldición._ No sé qué hacer.

-Ya basta Tenshi, estoy aquí, duerme…shh, shh. - _Maldita lluvia_ , pienso.

Después de diez minutos, meciéndolo y acariciándole la espalda, se calma.

 _¡Pam!_ Otro puto rayo. Esta vez Tenshi grita.

 _Toc, toc._ Suena la puerta de mi habitación.

-disculpe señor. -Es la muchacha de abajo, se encuentra en el pórtico sin atreverse a pasar. -Si desea yo me encargo.- Me habla mirando al bebé. Parece que le pesase ver a Tenshi llorando. Y este hijo mío, al verla, comienza a agitar sus pequeñas manos en su dirección, para que lo coja.

-Pasa- le ordeno. Me molesta que Tenshi desee estar con ella (una desconocida, para mí) en vez que en mis brazos.

Ella lo carga. Hace lo mismo que yo hacía para calmarlo, comienza a cantarle una canción de cuna (supongo, no sé mucho sobre canciones de niños). Tenshi se relaja, y va poco a poco quedándose dormido, de nuevo. Aún hay lluvia, pero él ya se entregó a Morfeo.

-Ponlo en su cuna -Le hablo a la muchacha. Ella comienza a despegarlo de sí, Tenshi se da cuenta y comienza a llorar de nuevo.

 _Se supone que estabas dormido._ Pienso.

-No hay problema, puedo tenerlo hasta que se quede profundamente dormido.

 _-Hmp._ Se ha mal acostumbrado a estar en brazos.

-Es porque es un bebé, señor. -Ella parece molestarse por lo que dije. _Tonta._ Yo sé lo que le conviene a mi hijo.

-De acuerdo. Bajemos a la sala.

-Disculpe, pero no creo que sea conveniente. Abajo corre más viento por la lluvia y, además, el pequeño no conseguirá dormir con el ruido de las ventanas.

-De acuerdo. -Me disgusta, pero ella tiene razón. Lo acepto.

Pero, definitivamente, no dejaré a una extraña en mi habitación.

-Traeré mi laptop, no tardo . -Le recalco, por si acaso. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

Desciendo al primer piso, tomo mi laptop y los papeles de la mesa. No me puedo retrasar más tiempo con la revisión de esos documentos.

 _Ring, ring._ Suena mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me fijo en el número de la llamada entrante.

-¿Dónde estás Sara?- contesto.

-¿ _Sesshomaru?, escucha no voy a poder ir a casa hoy. Tuve que salir de comisión esta mañana, se supone que estaría en la ciudad hace una hora, pero se complicaron las cosas… Y para empeorar esta maldita lluvia. -_ Suelta un bufido. De su lado de la línea se escucha también lo fuerte de la lluvia.

-¿Saliste de la ciudad y no me lo dijiste? ¿Recuerdas que soy tu esposo y que un bebé de seis meses te necesita en casa? -Le increpo. No puedo entender las prioridades que maneja Sara.

 _-Sé que Tenshi, estará bien. ¿Recuerdas que está con su padre? -_ Esto último lo dice en respuesta a mi reproche.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Le corto. Sara me exaspera. Cuando se embarazó se veía tan emocionada. Ahora parece desesperada por despegarse de Tenshi.

Recuerdo lo que tenía que hacer. Subo rápido las escaleras.

Llego a mi cuarto, encuentro a Tenshi recostado en mi cama con la muchacha acostada a su lado, cogiéndole la manito izquierda con la suya.

La lluvia aún no calma, dejaré que duerman un poco. Después de todo, pensaba amanecerme hoy. Demasiado trabajo.

Apago las luces del cuarto. Tomo asiento en una mecedora, al lado del velador, y enciendo la lámpara de noche. Al menos podré vigilar el sueño de mi hijo.

 _¡Pam!_ Un nuevo rayo.

Fijo mi mirada sobre la cama, Tenshi solo se remueve un poco, aprieta su agarre con la muchacha, y sigue durmiendo.

Nunca entenderé la paz que le puede transmitir esa niña. Solo se conocen unos meses y actúa con ella mejor que con su madre.

Me fijo en el reloj de mi muñeca. 9:00 p.m.

Miro a la muchacha, deduzco que no tendrá inconveniente de llegar tarde a su casa. El clima es su excusa, supongo.

...

 _-Ts, señor. Señor Taisho, despierte, por favor. ¡Hey!_ -Escucho que me llaman en sueños. Aunque más parece un susurro.

 _¡Pom!_ Despierto de inmediato. Abro los ojos, mi visión está obstaculizada porque hay algo sobre mi rostro. Llevo una mano hacia ahí y encuentro un cojín. _Pero qué diablos._

-Perdón señor, es que no despertaba. Y no quería levantar la voz. - _Esa mocosa se había atrevido a lanzarme un cojín a la cara._

-Qué quieres. -Le hablo lo más parco.

-Ya calmó la lluvia y ya me tengo que ir. En verdad lamento haberme quedado dormida, es solo que el sonido de la lluvia suele ser muy arrulladora, a veces.

Diablos, yo también me quedé dormido. Me restriego la cara con las manos, tratando de quitar la pereza de mi cuerpo. Miro la hora en mi reloj. 2 a.m.

-Es de madrugada, es peligroso que salgas ahora. Llama a uno de tus padres para que venga a recogerte.

-¿Qué tan de madrugada? -Parece que no escuchó lo que le dije.

-No pienso dejarte ir sola. No puedo llevarte yo, mi mujer no vendrá hoy y no puedo dejar solo a Tenshi. Llama a tus padres. -Le sugiero/ordeno de nuevo.

-Eh, pues… verá… yo vivo sola. Mis padres no están aquí. -Baja la mirada.

-Algún tío, primo, amigo… ¿novio? -Ella niega con la cabeza a cada palabra mencionada.

-Soy huérfana, señor.- Su rostro se ensombrece.

 _Maldición. De todas las niñeras de la ciudad, diablos._

-Quédate. -Le sugiero/ordeno.- No quiero que se malinterprete lo que te digo. Soy muy decente.- Le aclaro, por si acaso. Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrada.

-Obvio, señor. Yo… no… jamás. -Me mira seriamente- Se lo agradezco mucho, estaba en verdad angustiada sobre cómo me iba a volver. Dudo que haya buses a estas horas.- Da un profundo suspiro al terminar.

Posa su mirada en el niño dormido sobre la cama.

-Lo llevaré a su cuna, para que usted pueda dormir en su cama. Señor, nuevamente gracias por…

-Sí, ya lo dijiste. -La corto. -Ella agacha la cabeza avergonzada, toma al bebé en brazos y lo recuesta en su cuna.

Cuando termina de colocarlo, le digo que dormirá en el sofá-cama de la sala. Le entrego una almohada y unas sábanas del ropero. Ella me agradece, de nuevo, y me desea buenas noches.

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación y cuando estoy por dirigirme a la cama, los papeles regados en el suelo me recuerdan el trabajo pendiente. _Mph._

Después de una hora de lectura, decido bajar a la cocina a servirme una taza de café cargado, para poder vencer el sueño. Aunque a ese café tendré que agregarle varios cubos de hielo. El clima está loco, de una torrencial lluvia pasó a una muy calurosa madrugada. Me saco la ropa, para quedar en bóxer. Y decido bajar. Me coloco una bata, por si acaso.

Cuando llego al primer piso, encuentro las luces encendidas y a la muchacha sentada en el escritorio escribiendo sobre un cuaderno.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo? -le cuestiono al pasar por su lado. Ella da un respingo en su asiento al escuchar mi voz.

-Eh…yo… lo lamento, es que recordé que mañana tengo un examen y necesito estudiar. -Me paro en el otro extremo de ella, curioseando sus garabatos. _Pobre chiquilla,_ pienso. Recuerdo claramente las amanecidas de la etapa universitaria.

-Dices qué curso…

-Cálculo diferencial, señor.

-¿Qué tema?

-Límites

-¿Y cómo va?

-Estoy que vuelo- baja la mirada avergonzada.

-Soy Ingeniero, las matemáticas se me dan. Si tu quieres… -Siento que me arrepentiré de lo que le propuse.

-¿En serio?, ¡muchas gracias! La verdad es que hasta estaba considerando retirarme del curso, usted es mi salvador.

-Bueno, tampoco dije que fuese buen maestro.

-Pero seguro es mejor que yo.- Me responde con una risita.

-Vale. Alista tu material, traeré un poco de café.

-Señor, disculpe, ¿puedo encender el ventilador, el que se encuentra en esa esquina? -me pregunta señalando a un ventilador de pie en un rincón.

-Haz lo que quieras- le respondo, para luego encaminarme a la cocina.

Vuelvo con dos tazas de café, me siento a la izquierda de la muchacha para comenzar con la _clase._

Comienzo con la explicación, de lo que yo recuerdo, sobre el tema. Ella en verdad tiene muchas dudas, me pregunto si ser niñera le roba horas de estudio.

-Como te repito, la diferencia de un límite infinito y uno al infinito es que… -No pude terminar. El lápiz de la joven saltó de su mano y cayó al suelo, debajo de mí. Y para esta muchacha no hubo ningún problema agacharse para alcanzarlo. Rozando su espesa cabellera negra en mi entrepierna. _Maldición,_ evito soltar un gemido. -Pero qué haces- la levanto jalándola del hombro izquierdo. Con algo de brusquedad lo admito.

-Yo solo quería recoger mi lápiz.- Responde inocente. Yo la miro a los ojos tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de _segunda intención_ en sus pupilas.

-Mph. Dijiste que encenderías el ventilador -Ahora siento que el calor es insoportable.

-Sí lo encendí. -Me contesta señalándome un rincón con el dedo.

-Acércalo entonces. -Mi voz sonó más grave de lo que esperaba. La muchacha parece asustarse con mi timbre.

-Sí señor .

Ella acerca el ventilador lo más cerca de mí, y se sienta de nuevo a mi lado.

No puedo evitar observarla, por primera vez. Su cabello, negro y despeinado, por haberse quedado dormida, supongo. Su rostro, ojos marrones grandes, nariz pequeña, labios rosados entreabiertos. Tez clara, aunque no tanta como la mía. Sus hombros, estrechos.

 _Rayos, por qué sigo bajando la mirada._ Su pecho, también estrecho. Me pregunto si toda ella será _estrechez._

 _Carajo, Sesshomaru. Es una niña._

Aunque esos pezones erectos, por el aire del ventilador, dicen que tan chiquilla no es.

 _¡Reacciona Sesshomaru!_ Dejo de mirar lo que no debo estar viendo, para volver a su rostro. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mi impertinencia. Le dije que era decente o ¿no?

Busco su mirada, pero esta se encuentra fija en otro lado. Mi pecho para ser exacto. La bata le permite una buena vista de mis pectorales desnudos.

 _Ajám,_ carraspeo. Esta situación está mal, lo sé. Ella da un respingo, me mira asustada y muy sonrojada, creo que estaba en un trance o algo parecido.

 _Waaa,_ suena el llanto de Tenshi por el intercomunicador olvidado en la mesa.

-Iré a atender a mi hijo, será mejor que descanses.

-Eh… sí . Buenas noches, señor. -Se despide sin verme a la cara. Yo tampoco deseo verla a la cara.

-Suerte con los límites- le digo antes de irme. _Menudo tema para esta noche_ , pienso.

Llego a mi cuarto, cargo a Tenshi para consolarlo.

-Gracias -le susurro a mi hijo en la oreja. _Bendito sea tu llanto_ _y maldita la abstinencia_.

* * *

Hola chicxs :) Espero que les guste mi última inspiración. Mmm no sé si dejarlo en

One-shot o continuarlo. Quise hacer algo diferente, muchos fics suelen ser contados desde la perspectiva de Rin, pero a mí me gusta más entender a Sesshomaru. Aunque es muchísimo más difícil no llegar a un OoC con él (espero que no me haya pasado, mucho) Nos leemos, bye.


	2. Capítulo II

CAPÍTULO II:

* * *

Disclaimer: la mayoría de personajes mencionados son propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi.

Psd1: Comiencen con la idea de que entre el primer capítulo y este, han pasado algunos meses de interacción entre nuestros protagonistas.

Psd2: Recomiendo leer el fic luego de escuchar la canción "Necio" de Romeo Santos (bachata). Sorry Romeo Santos, te copié una frase :/

* * *

No importaba cuánto yo luchase por sacar esos deseos de mi mente, ni cuánto tratara de mantenerme alejado de _ella._ Sencillamente…Rin me vuelve necio. Necio alucinando tocarla, necio porque aunque es fruta prohibida, me despierta el deseo de probar.

Sé que soy despreciable, ella es casi una niña, y yo un padre de familia aunque con una mujer que no desea que la toque, sin embargo debo confesar que eso ya dejó de molestarme hace mucho, de hecho desde que noté, quiero creerlo así, que no le soy tan indiferente a esa chiquilla. Que si soy absurdo, lo soy. Pero que me caiga un rayo ahora mismo si el sonrojo que le noto no es por mi cercanía; ¿obsesionado?, tal vez, pero que me condenen si ella no se me insinúa en silencio con los ojos, lo veo en sus pupilas…se dilatan, sé que es así.

¡Cómo quisiera poder acercarme! Poder acariciar sus labios con los míos, recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, corromper su piel con mi lengua… No recuerdo cómo sucedió ni importa cuándo, pero ya no podré seguir negándole a mi conciencia que… _la deseo._ Ya no puedo, esto me rebasa. Estoy decidido a terminar con esta tortura que mi esposa me impuso. Sí, ella. Porque ella trajo a nuestra casa a la Sara de diecisiete años de la que me obsesioné en la adolescencia, de la que me propuse hacer mía aún cuando su padre y su dinero eran obstáculo. _Mi esposa me tienta a traicionarla, y yo soy un cobarde porque deseo hacerlo._

Ya lo decidí, alejaré a Rin de mi hijo, de mi casa y quizá así…de mi cabeza. No puedo permitir que Sara gane, no seré yo quien termine de arruinar este matrimonio, no con un hijo de por medio. Sé que Sara espera ver mi cara avergonzada y escucharme rogando su perdón por mi error…pues no caeré, ella nunca obtendrá eso de mí.

No cuando ella me ha sido infiel todos estos meses, estoy seguro, qué otro motivo habría para rechazarme, para desear pasar más tiempo fuera de nuestra casa que con su familia. Por eso sacar a Rin de nuestras vidas será como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, yo dejaré esta locura y Sara ya no tendrá tiempo para pasar con su amante, porque estará en casa cuidando a nuestro hijo mientras seguimos fingiendo ser una familia feliz.

 _¡Toc, toc!_ Tocan la puerta principal. Seguro es Rin, ella siempre llega después de las seis de la tarde, justo después de salir de mi trabajo y recoger a Tenshi de la guardería. ¿Coincidencia? _Mph, comienzo a dudarlo._ Me levanto del sofá, donde ella un día durmió, y voy a abrir.

-Buenas tardes, señor Taisho.- me saluda con una sonrisa al verme. No puedo evitar observarla más de lo que debo. Está con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, lleva puesta una blusa color melón con tirantes, una falda jean con pliegues hasta antes de sus rodillas, y sus clásicos _converse negros_ , su toque personal.

Ella se pone nerviosa al ver cómo la detallo tan descaradamente, el color de sus infernales ojos chocolates se intensifica al dilatarse sus pupilas y sus mejillas coloreadas la delatan ante mí.

– Pasa– me hago a un lado para que pase, cuando ella lo hace me pierdo en el aroma a vainilla que la rodea.

– ¿la señora?– me pregunta al notarme solo en la estancia.

– Sara suele llegar a las ocho…pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

– Eh… sí… quiero decir, la señora trabaja mucho.– agacha la cabeza, intimidada.

– Tiene sus prioridades diría yo.– _Desde hace meses, de hecho._

– Vaya…me pregunto si yo también seré explotada laboralmente.– da un suspiro y niega con la cabeza quizá alejando algún pensamiento de su mente. – Y…¿Tenshi?

– Está arriba en su cuna, durmiendo.– Ella hace una "O" perfecta con sus labios. ¡ _Maldición! Deja de provocarme chiquilla._

 _Puedo sentir la tensión de saber que estamos casi solos._

– Tengo que hablar contigo, siéntate.– le indico el sofá con la mirada. Doy una exhalación.– Necesito un trago, ¿deseas algo de tomar?– sin duda necesito uno, presiento que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

– Eh…no gracias. Estoy bien.– noto la confusión en su rostro, quisiera saber lo que pasa por su mente ahora. Voy al mini bar de la cocina y me sirvo un vaso con whisky, cuando regreso a la sala la encuentro sentada en una esquina del mueble revisando su celular. _Luce tan relajada, mientras yo…_

Tomo un sorbo de mi bebida y decido sentarme en el otro extremo del sofá, luego coloco mi vaso en la mesa de centro. Ella levanta el rostro de su móvil y tensa su postura al verme tan cerca.

– Tranquila, no muerdo.– me divierte ponerla así.

– Eh no…yo…– ella baja el rostro ocultando su notable sonrojo. – ¿Qué desea hablar conmigo señor Taisho?

– Rin seré directo y sincero– _mentiroso_ – quiero que dejes de ser la niñera de Tenshi, lo siento pero ya no necesitamos tus servicios. Sara ha decidido dejar de trabajar para dedicarse a su hijo a tiempo completo, además su madre vendrá a apoyarla– _sí cómo no_ – así que ya no es necesaria tu presencia en nuestra casa.- _Uff, no fue tan difícil._

Ella abre más sus ojos, sorprendida. Pasan unos segundos y ella parece comprender lo que le dije. Ahora entrecierra los ojos, frunciendo el seño. _Pero qué le pasa a esta chiquilla._

– Sé que te has encariñado con Tenshi, hasta Sara lo hizo, es por eso que me encargó decírtelo, ella quiso ahorrarse las lágrimas despidiéndote de ella.– Trato de evitarle la mirada.

Ella da un largo suspiro.– Qué raro, señor Taisho.

– ¿Qué es raro?

– Como usted lo dijo, ella se encariñó conmigo y me ha contado cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas?

– Pues, cosas… como que su mamá falleció hace muchos años.– Eso no me lo esperaba, no era tan ingenua. Me encojo de hombros.

– ¿Y eso qué? Queremos que te vayas.– Soy un perro, lo sé.

– ¿Queremos? Mas bien creo que solo lo quiere usted.– Esta vez volteo a verla, puedo ver el brillo en sus ojos. Yo solo sonrío de medio lado.

– No hay diferencia.

– Claro que sí.

– ¿En qué?– ella se inclina y coge el vaso de la mesa y termina de tomárselo todo, quizá para darse valor.

– La forma en la que me mira…es diferente. La forma en la que no puede evitar recorrer todo mi cuerpo con su mirada, justo como hace un rato… Yo le gusto señor Taisho, no soy tonta. Lo que usted quiere es alejarse de lo que le provoco.– _Esta no es la muchacha tímida de siempre._

– Qué puedes saber tú, yo soy un hombre, no actúo igual que los muchachos con los que seguro tratas– Me fastidia el solo imaginarlo.

– Lo leí en internet. Usted reúne todas las características de cómo actúa un hombre cuando le gusta una mujer.– Lo dice tan segura, sin duda es una niña.– Si supiera señor Sesshomaru cuántos dolores de cabeza me ha causado saber si usted se había fijado en mí.

– Lo leíste en una página y te sientes con la razón. Pues lamento informarte que perdiste tu tiempo, no me interesas.– _Esto se está saliendo de control._

– Usted miente. Lo veo en sus ojos.

– Deja de hablar tonterías, ahora vete que mi esposa no tarda en llegar.– Le rehúyo la mirada, y me levanto del mueble.

– Está bien, lo haré, pero…– me jala del brazo derecho y me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá.– Necesito hacer esto antes.– _Ella se abalanza sobre mí, me coge el rostro con sus manos y me besa… y yo no me resisto._

Al principio son sus labios presionando los míos, pero ahora la cojo de la nuca con una mano y le demuestro cómo besa un hombre.

 _Maldición, sus labios son los más suaves que he probado, siento lo dulce de su aliento y el sabor amargo del whisky, ella me está volviendo loco._

De todos los finales de esta conversación, esta es la que más temía. Esto está mal, lo sé. Como si de un castigo se tratase, comienzan a pasar por mi cabeza todos los momentos familiares que tengo, desde el día en que conocí a una muy joven Sara, cuando nos casamos, cuando perdió la virginidad en nuestra luna de miel, el nacimiento de Tenshi… todo me atormenta.

La cojo de los hombros y la empujo un poco separándola de mí.– Esto está mal, soy casado y tú menor de edad.– Lo digo más para mí que para ella.

– No me importa-me da un beso en la barbilla- sé que la relación con su esposa no es la mejor, además no le pido que la deje, solo…– comienza a depositar besos en toda mi cara– …por favor, solo hoy.– _Me está rogando, dios, mi pequeña ángel endemoniada me pide que la tome, ¡¿cómo negarme?!_

– Rin tú te mereces más que una noche, lo sabes… Será mejor que te vayas, Sara está por llegar.– Mi pequeña se aleja de mí, cubre su rostro con sus manos, la escucho sollozar y siento culpa.

 _¡Riiiing! ¡Riiiing!_ Suena el teléfono. Contestar servirá para romper esta tensión.

– ¿Diga?

– …

– Hasta mañana tardarás…entiendo.

– …

– Está dormido.

– …

– Que te diviertas con el trabajo.- cuelgo fastidiado, no es difícil deducir quién llamó para decir que se quedará hasta la madrugada a terminar su "jornada laboral".

– Era "ella" verdad.

– _Tsk-_ chasqueo la lengua en respuesta.

Ella da un largo suspiro, se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda para luego coger la mía sin mirarme. – Escuche señor Taisho… yo…supongo que es ya obvio decirle cuánto me gusta, sé que está mal, que usted es un hombre prohibido y yo como dice…una muchacha– ella se encoge de hombros– y…también sé que pese a estar casado, usted se siente solo. Y eso no lo leí, lo veo todos los días en los que solo Tenshi es su compañía.– Aprieta su agarre– por ello le pido que me permita sustituir su soledad esta noche, solo hoy, después de eso le juro que me iré y jamás diré una palabra… Aunque yo entendería su rechazo, y si es así, por favor no diga nada, yo interpretaré su silencio y me iré ahora mismo.

 _Sara está con otro,_ _Sara está con otro_. Suena dentro de mi cabeza.

Llevo su mano a mis labios y le doy un beso, ella parece asombrada, me acerco y le giro el rostro, _qué hermosa es._ La beso con intensidad, guiándola con mi lengua para que lo haga como me gusta. La recuesto en el sofá-cama, la desnudo y me cobro todas las fantasías que tuve, total tenemos _toda la noche_. Me quito el pantalón y de encuentro el bóxer negro, ya no aguanto más, la abro de piernas y la penetro de golpe. _Mph, mierda._ Ella hace cierra fuerte los ojos y hace una mueca de dolor.

– Está bien, si usted es el primero.– Me dice acariciando mi mejilla. _Rin era virgen, ¿ya dije que soy de lo peor?_ Espero que pase el dolor mientras me entretengo con sus senos.

– Ahora voy a moverme– le advierto. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza…

 _Después de tanto tiempo…mi dulce Sara volvió a mis brazos._

* * *

¡Omg! Qué rápido sucedió todo ¿verdad? Para qué prolongar lo inevitable (?)

Quiero advertir que este no será un fic de romance color de rosas (como lo habrán notado en los pensamientos de Sesshomaru), personalmente odio la infidelidad y aquí quiero jugar con las diferentes posturas ante ella.

Ahora quiero decir que en serio lamento la tardanza pero estaba seca de ideas y con full tareas Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, prometo subir un capítulo pronto, y esta vez explicaré qué rayos sucede con Sara (rechazar a Sessh, ¿es en serio? ). Chicxs siéntanse libres de preguntar/recomendar/criticar algo sobre el fic, sé que a veces me voy por las ramas :/ Bye, nos leemos.

Gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas :

-luisa dominguez: Gracias! , sí guarda el link xd, vengo renovada jajaja

\- Luxus: Gracias, acá el siguiente capítulo, espero no te decepcione :/

-LilisTaisho: Saludos a ti también, sí lo voy a seguir, se me han ocurrido nuevas cosas

\- MeridaHime: Ojalá que te encante este capítulo también :/ En verdad lo espero

-Kikyou1312: Acá la continuación yuhuu :) Gracias por tu comentario.

-BABY SONY: Yo soy pésima con la salsa :/ pero el señor Gilberto Santa Rosa es un galán xd. Gracias por tu apoyo.


	3. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi

Psd: Hoy no hay recomendación de canción porque eme escuché como cien.

Capítulo III

–Supongo que ya es hora… – lo miro terminar de abrocharse el pantalón.

Desde que terminamos lo que _empezamos,_ él solo se ha limitado a vestirse sin mirarme.

 _Será imbécil…No, soy yo la IDIOTA._

–Podría pasarme la falda– le pido mientras le señalo la prenda detrás de él. Él la coge y me la entrega, nuestras manos se rozan solo un segundo porque él se aleja. – Gracias.

–Termina de…ya sabes. Te pediré un taxi.– Parece que le fastidia mencionar lo que pasó. Sí ya sé que dije que solo quería que sucediera lo que ya hicimos, pero es solo que no creí que me sentiría tan mal, bueno la verdad no sé cómo me siento. Ayudaría mucho si él dijese algo…

Él marca por su celular, supongo que para pedir un taxi.

 _¿Un taxi? ¿Es lo que obtengo luego de entregarme por primera vez?_ Pero qué más le puedo pedir si ni siquiera sé lo que quiero, él tenía razón. _Solo soy una chiquilla._

–No es necesario, puedo ir en autobús– no se me ocurre algo mejor para mantener una milésima de mi dignidad intacta.

–Yo lo pagaré, no te preocupes

–No necesito su dinero. Sabe, no soy una puta para que me pague.– Quizá no sea una, pero sí una completa idiota e ingenua.

–…

–…

–Como quieras.

–Sí y es lo que quiero.

–Me quedó claro.– ¡Ay dios! Cómo odio su ecuanimidad.

–Qué bueno.

–…

–Solo para que le quede claro, aún soy menor de edad.– lo miro desafiante a los ojos.

–¿Qué?– Noto la molestia en su rostro.

–Sí lo que escuchó, se acaba de acostar con una menor de edad, solo quería que no se le olvidara.– Ok, vale. Sé que me estoy pasando.

–Eso lo sabíamos muy bien _ambos–_ sisea lo último.

–Eso debería haberlo detenido ¿no cree?, usted es el adulto aquí.

–Bien, qué sucede… Te arrepentiste, ¿verdad? No puedes con tu conciencia y quieres victimizarte señalándome como el aprovechador de la situación.

–Yo no soy una víctima, solo soy…¡Ag!–Grito – Solo soy una estúpida queriendo comportarse como una adulta por estar con un hombre al que ni siquiera le intereso.– No puedo evitar llorar, no puedo soportarlo más.

–Lo odio, lo odio…¡Lo odio!– me abalanzo sobre él a golpearlo. Él me coge de las muñecas, conteniéndome.

–¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?– Me increpa

–…

–Tú y yo sabíamos muy bien lo que hicimos porque así lo quisimos hacer.

–¡¿Entonces por qué me siento horrible?!–No puedo controlar mi llanto. Soy tan débil.

Parece que él no sabe qué responderme, así que solo me abraza mientras me retuerzo queriendo soltarme sin dejar de llorar.

Nos quedamos así por no sé cuánto tiempo, y la verdad es que ya no quiero que me suelte.

–¿Estás mejor?– Me habla con el mismo tono que le habla a Tenshi, por primera vez siento envidia de un bebé. Yo le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

–Quisiera acompañarte a tu casa.– No sé por qué, pero sentí algo de calidez en mi interior cuando dijo eso.

–No creo que sea buena idea, Tenshi…

– _Hmp_

 _Waaa._ Comienza a sonar por el intercomunicador de bebé colocado en algún lugar de la sala.

–Acaba de despertar…

–Quizá un paseo en auto lo haga dormir.– Me separo de él.

–Tengo que irme.– Me alejo de él en dirección a la puerta. Él me alcanza y se coloca delante de mí.

–¿Qué?– Él abre ligeramente los ojos al escucharme.

–Voy a acompañarte, quiero estar seguro que llegues bien.

–Ya le dije que puedo tomar el autobús, lo hago siempre.

–No me gusta repetirme, dije que te llevaré.– Lo miro molesta, quién se cree para darme órdenes.–Además, no es como si fuera a comerte.– Me mira divertido y yo le rehúyo la mirada.

 _¡Ag! Es un idiota. No puedo evitar sonrojarme al escucharlo._

Él sonríe de medio lado y le da un suave pellizco a mi mejilla izquierda.

–Vale.

–Espera aquí, voy por el bebé.– Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

Lo veo subir las escaleras y desaparecer, podría ahora mismo irme y conservar mi milésima de dignidad… pero no. Sigo clavada mirando por donde él se acaba de ir.

Después de varios minutos regresa con el bebé en brazos y su pañalera, él al verme agita sus manitos en mi dirección. Mi corazón termina de quebrarse al verlo.

–Parece que alguien está loco por que lo cargues.– Me entrega al bebé. Sí definitivamente debí haberme ido, ya. – Espera aquí, voy por la silla para bebés.

Él vuelve a irse, Tenshi comienza a dar pequeños saltitos en mis brazos quizá contento de verme. _Si supiera…_

Sesshomaru regresa con el asiento en una mano, y en la otra un juego de llaves.

–Vamos, yo llevaré la pañalera.

…

Fue el viaje en coche más incómodo que pasé, solo con intervenciones mías para guiarlo a mi hogar. Al parecer la predicción de Sesshomaru se cumplió: Tenshi duerme muy tranquilo entre los dos.

Después de casi una hora de viaje visualizo mi casa.

–Allí es, el edificio color mostaza.– le señalo a la vieja estructura de diecinueve pisos en la que vivo. Él se estaciona frente a la puerta.

–Gracias por traerme, señor Taisho.– no puedo evitar mirarlo como una tonta.

–Adiós, Rin.– Él gira a verme… En verdad extrañaré ese par de ojos puestos sobre mí.

 _Waaa._ Tenshi despierta y rompe la "atmósfera" que se había creado.

–Tiene hambre.

–¿Qué?

–Tenshi tiene hambre, apuesto a que no le dio de comer desde que lo recogió de la guardería.

–Al llegar a casa le daré la mamila.

–Hay una en la pañalera.– Le señalo con la mirada el bolso sobre el asiento de atrás. Él parece confundido. Me estiro para tomar la pañalera y saco el biberón de uno de los bolsillos.

–Será mejor que se lo tome o lo molestará todo el viaje con su llanto. Tenshi tiene muy buenos pulmones.– Sonrío mientras acaricio la cabecita del bebé que aún sigue llorando.

Él coge el biberón de mi mano, quita la tapa y se lo mete en la boca. El bebé chupa un poco y se lo saca de la boca al instante.

–¿Qué sucede, no te gusta?– Le pregunta su papá, Tenshi comienza a llorar más fuerte. Está molesto.

–Es obvio, está frío.– Sesshomaru es un tierno padre primerizo ahora.

– Cómo es que siempre sabes todo

–Soy niñera, supongo.– me encojo de hombros.

–Me temo que tendrás que soportar tu hambre hasta que lleguemos a casa.

Se me encoge el corazón al escuchar eso.

–Tal vez yo podría prestarle mi cocina.– Sé que me arrepentiré de esto.–No tardará más de diez minutos, así Tenshi tendrá la mamila tibia y usted podrá manejar tranquilo.– Me muerdo el labio inferior al terminar de hablar.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí…digo… Tenshi necesita comer.–Escondo mi rostro de su mirada.

–Vale.

…

Nos bajamos del coche, al llegar a mi departamento 901 le advierto que es un espacio pequeño y muy modesto.

Entramos y le paso a Tenshi para que o cargue.

–Voy a calentar la leche.– Casi salgo corriendo a la cocina.

Cuando regreso con la mamila lista, lo encuentro cargando a Tenshi mientras pasea por mi pequeña sala improvisada ojeando lo que encuentra.

– _Ajam–_ carraspeo para llamar su atención.– Ya puede dársela.–Le extiendo el biberón. Él la coge y se dirige a la puerta.

–¿Qué hace?

–No es obvio, me voy.– No quiero, no aún.

–Creo que debería darle la mamila a Tenshi en este momento.

–Puede tomarlo de camino a nuestra casa.–Responde muy obvio.

–¿En serio? No creo que sea buena idea, podría atorarse mientras bebe, además, los bebés necesitan eructar después de tomar la mamila.– ¡Por qué no dejo de dar excusas!

–Está bien, si tanto insistes _Mary Poppins_

–Ajá, muy gracioso.– No puedo evitar una risilla.– Me gustaría verlo en acción alimentando a Tenshi. Nunca lo vi y sospecho lo peor.

–Muy graciosa.– Me contesta divertido.

Y era cierto, Sesshomaru era un fiasco dando una mamila, pero muy tierno intentándolo.

–Creo que es suficiente para Tenshi, mire y aprenda.– Le quito al bebé, lo coloco bien sobre mi brazo y le doy la mamila. – Note como coloco su cabeza. Luego le enseñaré cómo quitarle el famoso "chanchito".– Él no me quita la mirada de encima.

Y así pasa el tiempo, yo atendiendo a Tenshi y él tomando nota mental, supongo. Y es que qué más da. Ya no volveré a formar parte de sus vidas.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Tenshi está profundamente dormido en mis brazos. Hago el intento de pasárselo a Sesshomaru pero el bebé se remueve.

–Ni se te ocurra. Permítele dormir un poco más, luego ya no…

–Está bien– lo corto, no quiero oír lo que iba a decir.

–Vives muy lejos.– Habla en un tono bajo.

–Sí

–¿No te quedamos muy lejos?

–De ustedes sí, pero no de la universidad.

–¿Vives sola?

–No es obvio, o cree que podría caber un alfiler más en este lugar.

–…

–Para que sepa es el mejor lugar que me puedo pagar.

–¿Tú lo pagas?

–Sí

–¿Tienes otro trabajo a parte de Tenshi?

–No…Aún

–Y qué harás si no consigues uno pronto

–Eso no es asunto suyo, señor.

–Tienes razón.

–…

Lo veo sacar su billetera del pantalón y sacar dinero.

–Ya le dije que no necesita pagarme no soy una…

–No creo que lo seas. Hoy cuidaste a mi hijo y debes recibir tu pago, y también tu liquidación.

–¿Liquidación? Era un trabajo de medio tiempo sin contrato, no tengo derecho a una liquidación.

–Entonces tómalo como un pago extra por todas las molestias.

–Está ofendiéndome, señor.

–¡Rayos! Ahora qué dije.

–No quiero un centavo…recibirlo me convertiría en una...ya sabe.

–No vuelvas a decir eso de ti. No lo eres.

–¿Entonces cómo se llama a alguien que hace lo que yo hice?

–Ya basta Rin, no me importa eso. Me importa lo que sentí, lo que sentimos.

–¿Y qué sentiste?

–No lo diré, no con mi hijo presente…Pero…–se me acerca y me habla al oído– _Quisiera repetirlo.–_ Me estremezco.


End file.
